


Don't Act Like I'm Too Weak To Kick Your Ass

by mielipieli



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Dick is pissed, Gen, and that means he's scary af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielipieli/pseuds/mielipieli
Summary: Dick is the one who usually ends up with a knife to his throat. He's not gonna stand for this.





	

„Titans. Stand down or I will kill your precious little leader.“ 

Dick was already wound up pretty tight. Honestly, the knife was just too much. He pulled his elbow back and hit the soft stomach of Doctor Light.

„Why the hell du you guys always think that this is a good strategy? I am not some damsel in distress!“ His knee connected with the softer parts down under. „There’s a reason I lead this team and in the last week four of you guys have decided to do this shit!“ Dick kicked Doctor Light in the back. „I have been poisoned, had a gun against my head, been choked and now had a knife held against my throat. And all this to hold AGAINST MY TEAM.“

A last punch hit Doctor Light’s head and he was out. Dick was breathing hard. Not because of exhaustion but because of his rage.

„Nightwing?“, asked a small voice.

„WHAT!!“ He turned around angrily only to realize it was Gar who had spoken.

„Are you okay?“

Dick forced his muscles to relax and pulled a hand through his hair.

„Yeah… I’m fine.“

He pretended not to see the worried glances and wide-eyed stares his teammates were giving him. Only when he’d walked past them did he smirk. He had just scared the living crap out of them and damn… it felt good.


End file.
